Rebellion
by Lunar Orphan
Summary: Prince Gumball is known as the most gentlemanly of men. The proudest of proud. But, who can be a stick in the mud for that long? There's a secret dark side to the Prince, and Marshall Lee discovers it through song. Oneshot- probably. PGxML


**Warnings: Wild!PG, alcohol, i think one or two foul words, adult situations, yaoi. Rated M**

**Summary:** Prince Gumball is known as the most gentlemanly of men. The proudest of proud. But, who can be a stick in the mud for that long? There's a secret dark side to the Prince, and Marshall Lee discovers it through song. Oneshot- probably. PGxML

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

"There's so many things that I want to say  
But I'm sure it would come out all wrong  
There just doesn't seem to be a way to make you understand." The grinning vampire sang, floating languidly through the sky, casually strumming his axe bass.

"That first night we spent, baby, I will never forget  
You had the craziest method to escape all the stress  
It's funny now, I can see  
We've always been who we're meant to be." He sang, floating around the Candy Kingdom. The place was rather peaceful at night. It had a sweet scent that the rest of Aaa just couldn't compete with.

Of course, maybe that was just because the smell of candy reminded him of a certain gummy prude.

"You stole me  
You stole me  
You stole my heart" He smiled and did a loose loop in the air, heading up towards one of his most familiar perches. He'd been there so many times... Though, lately, it was without permission.

"I know  
I could have been stronger for us  
Yet still, you always made me feel all right  
Those late nights we spent, stay up talking in the dark  
It's funny to think just how stupid I used to be?  
I used to believe you hated me."

He sat on the balcony, reaching for the handle. Back when they were closer... before Gumball had that "great realization" it used to be unlocked for him every night. That was their time.

Alone in Gumballs tower, it was their own world, with the cover of the darkness to hide their forbidden love. Man, those were the days! Marshall smiled wide and inhaled the night air deeply.

Their relationship had ended on a bitter, cold note. Their love had burned hot and bright... Just a flash really.

Marshall flung his arms out and flipped over.

"_Marshall Lee, could you not do that? Your hair tickles._" Gumball's voice echoed in his mind. That's right... He used to do this over Gumball's head- drove the little prince crazy. It would always make him laugh...

_"Please, Gummy. Don't do this... Don't destroy us!" _

_"Marshall, you knew what this was. I'm a prince, you're a monster. They are terrified of you!"_

Marshall tried to shake the annoying voices from his head.

"_Are you... Gumball look at me! Are you scared?" _

The vampire sat back down on the balcony and looked at the familiar view of the candy kingdom.

"Let them say what they want  
I'll just teach you how to  
Laugh at the voices  
They don't know what we got  
That night in the fire  
Baby, you were so beautiful then  
Your sound touched my cold heart  
How crazy is it?  
I spent a thousand years  
Just patiently waiting for a love like you and me" He sang softly, setting his bass down and stretching his arms. Yes, he and Gumball broke up. But... He still loved the prince, and he knew the prince still loved him.

"_Yes Marshall... I am. I'm afraid of what they'll say about you. What they'll do to you!"_ His voice had been so tired, broken really.

"_Bubba_..." Marshall's was not much better.

"_No. Leave. You have to go_." There was a certain power in Gumball's voice, the kind that only a royal could possess.

"_They won't find out!" _

_"You can't know that!" _

_"Aren't we worth the risk?_"

Marshall rolled his eyes. Prince Gumball wasn't always a coward. He remembered, vaguely, the rough and tumble kid he used to be. Before he learned how to be a stuck up royal. Back when he didn't understand the difference between proper and improper.

And that wild side of Gumball... still existed. Marshall had only seen it once-aside from when the prince was a child, of course.

* * *

It was the first night they got together. Marshall was just wandering the forest when he heard some rock music.

When he went to investigate, he discovered a raging party, with flashing lights, a live band, and everything. On stage was a little pink man, hair slicked back, and sunglasses over his eyes.

He wore a leather vest, leather pants, combat boots, and some wrists bands and bracelets. Bottom line- he was hot.

Marshall Lee had never seen him before. The lead singer gripped the mic roughly and smirked.

"Tell me please, where have you been?  
I remember the days I played in that wonderland  
But when I looked up you were gone and I was standing in a wasteland!"

His voice was something entirely new. He'd never heard anybody in Aaa belt it like the pink haired man. Marshall wasn't even sure if he was capable of producing such a strong, gorgeous sound.

"Baby, baby can you hear me now?  
If I bled enough for you, would you hold me tight?  
Would you tape me back together till the pieces fit just right?  
Oh, it's gonna be the best day of my life!" He sang out, dancing a bit.

Marshall floated over to the front of the stage, his knees too weak to carry himself. He had been in love with Prince Gumball for almost a year now- but with just a few sung words this man stole his heart and made him forget all about the candy prince.

"And oh my glob I could beg and beg and scream  
But it wouldn't get you to look at me!  
When these institutions and these corners break me down,  
Where will you be?  
Don't you know, baby?  
Beauty needs a monster to breed,  
So come on, let's dance in the dark,  
Bite me as hard as you want!" He screamed.

Marshall's eyes rolled to the back of his head at the image of biting the man.

"Damn..." He growled. He roughly grabbed the dancing man next to him. "Who is that?" He growled.

"What?"

"Who is that?" He pointed towards the singer.

"You don't know? He's the biggest riddle in Aaa, bigger than even you, Marshall Lee. His stage name is Run. He shows up, sings a few songs, drinks as much alcohol as he can, then bolts. Don't know much else." The man said, shrugging his feathered shoulders. Marshall let the birdman go and nodded, biting his lip nervously. A big mystery, hm?

"Baby, baby can you hear me now?  
If I bled enough for you would you hold me tight?  
Would you tape me back together till the pieces fit just right?  
And I just want to fade away...  
This is gonna be the best day of my life!" Marshall flew up out of the dancing crowd and hovered just out of sight, but still close enough to watch the pink man. There was something... eerily familiar about him.

"Baby beautiful, honey lovely  
Look at me  
Look at this monster you made!  
Please tell me is this fantasy real?  
Come on and let me light this fire under the lights  
And burn this whole place down!"

'_How could I have missed this musical genius_..?' Marshall thought to himself, frowning. He'd been around for nearly a thousand years, he knew almost everybody in Aaa! How could he have missed... That?

The singer finished the song proudly and Marshall had to think quickly. He grabbed a red cup from the table and filled it with alcohol.

The vocalist made to move off the stage and Marshall bolted over before the women, with their boobs flopping around, could.

He handed the man the drink.

"Hey man, that was sick." He said. The pink man made a strange face and just nodded, taking the cup and turning away. "I'm Marshall Lee." The vampire continued, unperturbed. He followed as the singer tried to rush away. "The Vampire King. I play bass." He said happily.

The mysterious singer just nodded and downed the cup, handing it back to Marshall.

"Well well, you can handle your liquor." Marshall chuckled. "well, I guess even a kid could handle this stuff," the raven shrugged. He grinned triumphantly when the pinkette's ears perked.

"You know better?" He asked, voice hoarse.

"Didnt you hear me? I'm Marshall Lee. Of course I know better." He smirked, grabbing the Man's hand. "Let me show you."

The singer bit his lip nervously, unsure.

"Oh come on. Don't be a prude," Marshall joke. That seemed to make something click in the man and he grinned.

"Lead the way." He said.

The vampire cackled and tugged the vocalist along, leading him to his lair.

* * *

Marshall Lee smirked, remembering exactly what happened next.

"Oh Bubba, you can be so crazy sometimes..." He chided to nobody. He remembered taking the gummy prince back to his cave, giving him some beer that Ashley had 'fixed up' back when they were still together.

The prince handled it pretty well... At least, the first two bottles. But by the fifth, he was a total wreck...

* * *

"Fak responsibility!" The mysterious singer yelled. Marshall giggled.

"Hell yeah!" He cheered.

"Whoss says I alwaysss have ta have my knickersss in a knot?"

"Knickers?" Marshall chuckled, throwing his arm around the man. The singer nodded and took another swig of his bottle.

"I'm not sucha tightwad yknow... I know you, I know yous think I am." He said, turning towards the raven. "I'm tired of being told what to do. And I think I finally found the way to strike back!" He announced.

He pulled Marshall close and slammed their mouths together.

"I've alwayss wanted to do that." He smirked, pulling the vampire down on top of himself. Marshall cried out in shock. Why was he talking like he knew him...?

The man kissed Marshall again, his sunglasses falling off. Marshall frowned. It tasted like...

He jerked back and looked down.

"Oh, no way..." He gasped in disbelief. The familiar face of Prince Gumball looked up at him, wearing an unfamiliar expression of drunken desire.

"Marshall..." He whispered, tugging at the boys collar. He wrapped his slender legs around Marshall's hips and locked them. The vampire bit his lip. It was like a dream come true... But what was Prince Gumball doing at the party? A singer? Getting drunk? It just didn't add up...

But, with the begging prince under him, it wasn't like he was going to argue.

* * *

Of course, in the morning Marshall got zero explanation. Gumball ran off before he even woke up. Took him two full weeks before he managed to get the surprisingly elusive prince pinned down for some answers.

"Tell me what the hell that was!" Marshall Lee yelled again.

"I don't have any idea what you're talking about," Prince Gumball said. "Now please, get out of my way. I have some paperwork to attend to." He said, chin held high.

"No," Marshall blocked his path. "You know exactly what. Now tell me!"

Prince Gumball sighed, letting his usually straight shoulders droop a bit.

"Look, Marshall, look at me. It's hard to handle this much work. The entire candy kingdom rests on my shoulders. I can't handle all the stress. So sometimes I like to go out and actually live. Until I remember my place. The other night... I'm sorry I used you." He sighed, sitting down at his desk. Marshall looked at him.

"Why... Why me?" Marshall asked. He'd said he'd always wanted to kiss Marshall...

"What's more rebellious than sex with a vampire?" Gumball said dismissively. The pink haired man turned towards Marshall and smirked devilishly, a secretly mischievous glint in his eyes. "I've always thought you were damn cute."

* * *

Well, that was the only time he'd ever seen the truly wild Gumball. After that though, they started sleeping together regularly, then it eventually turned into a real relationship.

But, it was just as secret as Gumball's wild side. Still, the secretiveness kept the passion there, which was nice.

But, they really loved each other- Marshall knew. And that's why Gumball left him. He hated the thought of their relationship being the cause of Marshall getting hurt.

So, he ended it before anybody could use it as a weapon against the raven.

But Marshall Lee couldn't stay away.

"You stole me  
You stole my heart" He sang, turning towards the balcony door one more time. He hadn't actually tried the handle in over a week... Fear. The heart shattering sound of it clicking, refusing to budge. Well, he just couldn't really deal with that.

"_M-Marshall!_" Prince Gumballs voice moaned in his head. "_I... I love you_." It had been the one and only time the prince had said it out loud. It was during sex… So the only way Marshall could remember it seemed dirty.

"You stole all of my heart!" He sang, turning the handle. He gasped, the door creaked open. He immediately flew inside, straight to Gumball's bed.

"Bubba...?" He whispered.

A pink hand shot out from the darkness and latched onto Marshall's wrist.

"I've been waiting… I can't... I can't do this anymore." He pulled the raven on top of him. "You're my drug, Marshall. My rebellion." He whispered, holding him in a vice like grip, letting up just enough to kiss him.

"Marshall... I love you." He said sadly.

"I know, Bubba." Marshall Lee returned. "I know."

* * *

Well, that's all. Nothing too marvelous. Hope you enjoyed! I've just been going crazy with this recent influx of MLxFionna business. Anyway, hope you enjoyed!

As always, review!

-Lunar


End file.
